Finding your way back
by gregorysmith
Summary: Takes place after the episode Fall Out Starts off the morning after Ephram sees his sons home. (ephramy)
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone this is my first story its ephramy all the way hope you like it and pleeaseee review thanks

* * *

When Ephram woke up the morning after going to San Francisco on the quest to find his son he was extremely confused on what he should do now. This past week the only thing on his mind was finding his so called son and he threw every relationship he had away to try and achieve his goal. But when he was sitting in the taxi looking at his son's home he realized he had made a mistake. There was no way he'd every be able to give this child a better home and life then the one that was right there in front of him. All Ephram wanted to do at that moment was to go home he couldn't handle all this right now it was too much for him to take in. So Ephram asked the driver to take him back to the airport.

Ephram wanted to stay in bed all day but he knew there was something he had to do. He sat up in bed and looked at his nightstand and saw the picture that reminded him of everything he threw away the other night. The picture on his nightstand was a picture of Amy and him that their friend Hannah had taken a week or so before,before everything in his life fell apart. They both were smiling and were so happy just being together. That's all Ephram wanted, to be with Amy and happy again like old times. He knew it wouldn't be the same for a while but he had to at least try ."That's all Amy has been doing for the longest time for this relationship its the least i can do" Ephram thought. " I'm not going to let this end that easy" Ephram said.

Ephram ran down the steps and grabbed his car keys off the kitchen counter passing his father and not saying a word he wasn't able to forgive him just yet. He jumped in his car and peeled out of the drive way determined to find Amy as fast as possible and try to fix things between them the best he could. Ephram pulled up to the floral shop and picked up 2 dozen roses. He was going to at least need a little help winning her back he knew his words weren't always that good. As he drove up to the Abbott house he noticed Amy's car wasn't there. He hoped maybe bright or someone borrowed it. He ran up the steps and knocked on the door Ephrams hand was shaking and he was moving his feet about like he usual does when he's really nervous. Dr. Abbott answered the door with a confused look on his face. " Hello Ephram what brings you here?" Dr. Abbott said. "Umm I um…. is Amy here? Ephram spoke stuttering nervously. " No she's not I believe she's at play practice she found out yesterday that they still had some dancer rolls to fill so she volunteered" Dr. Abbott stated. " Oh all right thanks Dr. Abbott" Ephram said quickly while hurrying back down the stairs and to his car.

The sun was out and it was so warmhe loved this weather it was rare to have weather this perfect lately he wished he could just drive with Amy and spend this great day with her like they would under normal circumstances but this wasnt a noraml circumstance and he needed to fix that.Ephram pulled up outside of the school the parking lot was pretty much empty since it was a Saturday. He went inside and was practically sprinting down the hallways trying to get to the auditorium.

He reached the double doors and looked inside he saw Amy on stage she was the only one up on stage. She looked beautiful he thought to himself. Then he couldn't stand it anymore he had to talk to her he's been practicing what he was going to say to her since he woke up this morning he had to get it out. Ephram grabbed the bar on the door almost hesitant to interrupt her performance but this couldn't wait. He pushed the door open " wow didn't think that would be so loud" he thought to himself. Every one turned and looked at him including Amy. " Ok now I have to do this," he whispered to himself. Ephram ran down the aisle to the stage and ran up the steps and onto the stage and shyly walked up to Amy with flowers in hand. " Heyyy sorry um can I talk to you for a sec.?" he said quietly. Amy turned to her instructor and saw all her fellow performers with huge smiles on their faces waiting to see what happens next. "Go ahead" her instructor insisted. They walked off stage. " Ephram what's wrong what's this about?" Amy said "Um well first these are for you" Ephram said handing her the flowers. " Thanks their beautiful Ephram" Amy said. At that moment ephram forgot the whole speech that he had planned out before so he just had to go what was in his heart." Well first Amy I just need to say im so sorry" " its ok Eprham" Amy said interrupting. " No no Amy I mean for everything." "What do you" Amy said interrupting again. " Just give me a minute please. Amy ive made a whole bunch of mistakes when it comes to us I don't even know where to begin. But I guess ill start by apologizing for even dating Madison. I don't know why I even did I think the big reason why I did was because I couldn't stop thinking of you and I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me so I need a distraction I guess but it was a huge mistake as you can see and I cant believe I did that, And the other night when I made the decision to go to San Francisco that was just stupid I don't know what I was thinking and the things I said were just wrong and you probably wont forgive me for saying them I don't blame you I can be a really big jerk at times I know. But basically the point im getting to is that Amy I need you more then anything now and forever you're the only thing in my life that makes sense right now. If there's anything I know is that I need you by my side and im stupid for saying what I did the other night exspecially after all the hardwork you did getting me that second audition. I thought I knew what love was when I was with Madison but that wasn't anything like what I feel when im with you Amy I still get butterflies every time I see you. I still till this day cant imagine how you like or liked me at all I totally don't deserve you. I know I screwed up bad really bad but I can't let you go if I loose you now I will have nothing left. Ephram said with tears in his eyes barely able to get the last couple of words out clearly. Amy just stood there with tears running down her face. " Ephram I don't know what to say…" Amy muttered. " You don't have to just say that you wont give up on me just yet give me one more chance please…" Ephram whispered. Amy looked up and stared at Ephram who he too had tears running down his face now. "Ok…" Amy whispered as she brushed Ephrams tears away with her hand. "Come here" Amy said as Ephram moved in to hug Amy. " Everything is going to be okay…. I promise." Amy whispered in Ephram's ear. " I know," Ephram whispered back. They stood there just like that for a while. " I have to go finish practice you want to stay? Maybe we could go do something afterwards." Amy said. " Sure" Ephram said as they headed back out onto the stage. Ephram went back down the stairs and grabbed a seat in the middle area. " Ok im ready now" Amy said to her instructor. " Ok girls lets start from the top" said Amy's instructor. Ephram sat there and just smiled watching Amy dance knowing things were going to get better.

* * *

hope you guys liked it please review ill have the other chapters up shortly :) 


	2. chapter 2

ok sorry it took me so long to update ive been real busy. this is a long chapter but enjoy :) ill try and update quicker next time haha

"Ok girls that's it for today." The instructor said. Amy went backstage and grabbed her things and

went back out and down the steps to where Ephram was. " That was great" Ephram said.

"Thanks." Amy said smiling. " So where do you want to go your choice." Ephram said. " Umm how

about pizza?" Amy asked. "Sounds good." Ephram said. And with that Amy grabbed Ephrams

hand and they headed out to his car.

When Ephram pulled up to the pizza place he told Amy to wait there. Amy looked confused but

did as he said. Ephram Ran around to the other side of the car and opened the door for Amy.

"Thanks." Amy said smiling. They grabbed a booth towards the back of the restraunt. " So what are

you doing tomorrow?" Ephram asked. " Um nothing really why?" Amy said. "Oh. I uh I was just

wondering if you um maybe wanted to come to New York with me." Ephram said. Amy looked at

him happily. "You're taking the audition?" Amy said excitedly. " Yeah. You worked so hard to get

me this audition and like you said the other day piano is my future. I know I can't see that too

clearly right now but I was hoping you could be there to help me see that." Ephram said. " Of

course ill be there. Amy said.

Ephram drove Amy home after they spent practically the whole day just sitting there in that booth

talking. Ephram walked Amy up to her door. " So ill pick you up around eight?" Ephram asked. "

Yeah that sounds good." Amy said. "Good night, Love you" Ephram said as he gave Amy a kiss

goodnight. "Night, I love you too." Amy said as Ephram started down her porch stairs. " Call me

when you get home!" Amy shouted when Ephram reached his car. Ephram just smiled at her and

nodded.

When Ephram arrived home he went to head straight for his room. " Ephram I want to talk to

you" Andy demanded. " What do you want" Ephram asked sounding annoyed. " Have you

forgotten I am your father? I'm not going to let you do this Ephram. You can't hate me forever."

Andy said. "You lied to me! I have a son and you tried to keep him from me! You can't keep trying

to protect me! Your causing more harm then good. I can handle things on my own I don't need

you." Ephram shouted. Ephram turned to go up the stairs Andy grabbed his arm and pined him to

the wall and got in his face. " Don't you talk to me like that I'm your father! You would of never of

talked that way to your mother. Now would you?" Andy asked. " Don't even compare yourself to

her." Ephram said angrily. " I'm sorry I tried to fix what you messed up Ephram I told you not to

date Madison and you weren't even safe this is all your fault I'm sorry I tried to fix your mistake."

Andy said. Ephram stared at him his face getting red with anger. Ephram pushed passed his father

and headed up to his room. He shut the door and leaned his back up against it and slid down to the

floor. Ephram started crying. It was really hitting him now that he had a son. He was worried that he

had ruined his son's life with his own mistake. He knew what it was like to grow up without a father.

His father was never there. Ephram didn't want his son to have to deal with that. Ephram didn't

know what to do he was scared and really confused. He knew he couldn't stay there tonight with

his dad in the other room. He reached for the phone in his pocket and dialed Amy's number. "

Hey." Amy said. " Hey." Ephram said his voice cracking. Amy could tell something was wrong. "

Are you ok Ephram?" Ephram took a deep breath. " No, not really." Ephram said leaning his head

back on his door. " Where are you ill come get you." Amy said sounding extremely worried. " I'm

home." Ephram said. " Ok ill be there soon." Amy said. " Ill be outside." Ephram said. " Ok, stay

right there." She said.

Ephram grabbed some clothes and threw them in a bag with whatever else he needed. And

headed downstairs. "Where do you think your going!" Andy yelled. "Out." Ephram said reaching

for the doorknob. Andy came up behind him and held the door shut. " You're not going anywhere."

Andy stated. " Get out of my way!" Ephram said pushing Andy out of the way enough for him to

slip out the door. Andy regained his balance and followed him outside. " Ephram! Get back here

right now." Andy yelled Ephram continued down the steps of the porch. Andy followed him. Just

then Amy pulled up. As Ephram was heading toward her car Andy grabbed the back of his shirt

and pulled him back with enough force that made him fall to the ground and drop his bag. Amy sat

there not knowing what to do. " What the hell is your problem!" Ephram screamed getting back on

his feet and brushing himself off. "The only place your going is back in that house!" Andy screamed

grabbing Ephrams bag off the ground and started heading back inside. By this time Amy was out of

her car walking up to Ephram. Ephram ran up to Andy who was already going up the porch steps. "

Give me my bag!" Ephram yelled. " Amy you can go home now." Andy said. " Don't talk to her like

that!" Ephram yelled grabbing a hold of his bag and pulling it out of Andy's hand. Andy let go and

Ephram fell down the last two steps. " Ephram if you leave its not going to be easy to come back

here." Andy said. " I don't plan on it." Ephram said in a harsh tone. Amy ran over to Ephram who

was trying to get up. " Are you ok?" Amy asked while trying to help him up. " I just need to get out

of here." Ephram said. "Ok, ok were going come on." Amy said while she picked up Ephrams bag

and helped him to the car. She put the bag in the back seat and unlocked the door for him.

As Amy pulled out of the drive She looked over at Ephram who had his head back and his eyes

closed. He was shaking. " Ephram calm down it's going to be ok." Amy said. Ephram looked over

at her his eyes red from crying. " Now it will be." He said quietly. He grabbed her free hand and

held it till they got to her house. " I don't want to freak your dad out." Ephram said. " Don't worry I

explained before I left. Plus he's most likely already sleeping." Amy said reassuring him. "Alright."

He said. Ephram got out of the car and grabbed his bag out of the backseat. They walked up the

walkway to Amy's house. With Ephram's shaking hand clinging to Amy's. Ephram followed Amy

up to her room trying to be as quiet as possible. He put his bag down next to her dresser and turned

towards Amy. " Thank you. Amy I don't know what I would do with out you." He said kissing her

on the forehead. " I know." She said. Amy looked at Ephram's arms and noticed that he was

bleeding. " Ephram you're bleeding." She said. "Huh? What?" He asked confused. "Your arms

there all scraped up probably from when you fell. Come here we'll clean that up." She said taking

him to the bathroom. Ephram sat at the end of the tub as she searched for the peroxide and band-

aids. " Ok put your arm over the sink. This might sting a little." she said. Amy poured the peroxide

over his many scrapes. "Geezz that stings." Ephram said laughing. "Oh, suck it up." Amy said

laughing. Amy put the band-aids on and they went back into her room.

Ephram sat on the chair at her desk and Amy sat across from him on her bed. " So what

happened?" Amy asked. Ephram looked at her she could tell this hurt him a lot. After Ephram

explained the whole story and told her what his father said Amy got up and gave Ephram a hug "

I'm so sorry" she whispered. " Ow!" Ephram said pulling away. " What, what is it? " Amy asked

sounding worried. " I don't know it's my back." Ephram said. " Here stand up let me see." Amy

said. He did as she said. She lifted the back of his shirt up and saw a big bruise forming. " Ephram

there's a really bad bruise. What's this from?" Amy asked worriedly. " I guess he pushed me

against that wall harder then I thought." Ephram said. Amy couldn't believe what was going on.

Ephram sat down on the bed. " I'm scared Amy." He said with tears starting to form, he tried to

hold them back. " It's going to be ok Ephram I'm here were in this together I promise you I'm not

going to leave your side." Amy said looking into his eyes. " I know. I'm so thankful for you. I love

you so much. Your all I really have left." Ephram said. " Its just…" Ephram started. "It's just what?"

Amy asked. " It's just that I wish she was still here… she'd tell me what's the right thing to do is."

Ephram said. " Your mom?" Amy asked. " Yeah." Ephram said quietly looking at this floor. " She is

here Ephram. Just listen to what's in your heart you know she's telling you the right thing." Amy said

moving over to hug her boyfriend. After about 5 minutes Amy breaks away to go get him some

water. When Amy got back Ephram was already passed out on the bed. " He looks so peaceful."

She thought. So she took his shoes and jacket off and pulled the covers over him and headed down

stairs to the couch. She knew she was luck enough to get her father to let him stay here but staying

in the same bed was pushing it. So she fell asleep on the couch.

Reviews would benice haha


End file.
